


Answers

by bakercrown



Series: Waking Up [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Jacob and Tina are platonic don't worry, Jaqueenie fix-it, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, cog fix-it, cog spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: Jacob and Tina are worried about Queenie. Unable to bear the pitying stares, they head to the kitchens for some comfort food and  come up with some ideas as to what is up with Queenie.COG SPOILERS. Jaqueenie fix-it.





	Answers

Jacob took in the marble Great Hall of Hogwarts, an impressed smile crossing his face. He would have to tell Queenie--

  
But he couldn’t tell Queenie because she had joined Grindelwald.

  
The Hall seemed to blur in front of Jacob’s eyes. Concerned eyes darted in his direction and he hated it.

  
“I, uh--is there a kitchen around here?” He would bake, it would make other people happy to have delicious food and it would keep his mind busy so he didn’t have to think about Queenie running into the blue flames.

  
Dumbledore seemed at him, there was an understanding look in his eyes laced with pity. “Down the hall to the right you’ll find a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear and you’ll have access to the kitchens. Help yourself.”

  
Jacob walked in that direction. No matter what, he was bound to get lost.

  
He was halfway down the corridor, when he heard a voice behind him.

  
“Jacob! Wait!” He turned. It was Tina. Her eyes were baggy and red. Jacob was privately glad that she and Queenie didn’t have the same eyes. Queenie’s were beautiful and green --

  
“Yeah?” He forced himself out of his memories of Queenie, to remain here in the present with Tina.

  
“I hope you don’t mind some company,” Tina said. “I’ll understand if you want to be alone, but I couldn’t bear the pitying looks--” Her voice broke.

  
“Me either,” Jacob agreed. Even Newt had treated him like a fragile piece of glass since Queenie’s betrayal, made even worse by the fact that his best friend was absolutely terrible at comforting people.

  
They arrived at the portrait of a bowl of fruit. Jacob tickled the pear, feeling a bit stupid.

  
But it worked. The portrait swung open and Jacob climbed inside, followed by Tina.

  
House-elves, which Jacob recognized from their adventure in New York, swarmed the place. Immediately, a few of them scampered over to Jacob and Tina.

  
“Hi! What can Blinky be getting for Sir and Madam?” The house-elf, dressed in a tea towel in the Hogwarts crest, bowed deeply.

  
“Pain au chocolat, please.” Jacob was still disappointed he hadn’t gotten to have any French baked goods. Once in a lifetime sampling opportunity, gone.

  
“I’ll have a croissant,” Tina said. She walked over to the crackling fire in the middle of the room. Jacob followed, mostly out of a need to be near someone who shared his grief.

  
“I took care of her after our parents died,” Tina said, sounding like she had a cold. “I promised my mother I would take care of Queenie.”

  
She didn’t say it, but the accusation against herself was here: She had failed Queenie.

  
“Hey, you didn’t fail Queenie,” Jacob said. “She made her own choice--and we made ours. It ain’t your fault, Teen.”

  
The nickname slipped out, after months of dating Queenie and hearing her say it. Tina’s head whipped towards him and for a second she smiled.

  
“It is, but thanks for being supportive anyway,” Tina said. Tina buried her head in her hands. “If only I’d supported the relationship, supported the pregnancy--”

  
Jacob’s heart dropped.

  
“The--what?” He might as well have been hit with a Stunning Spell. Queenie was pregnant? _Queen, sweetheart, you should have told me…_

  
Everything almost clicked into place in Jacob’s mind. Queenie putting him under that spell, her insistence that they wed to the point of ridiculousness, her joining Gellert Grindelwald, even when he had refused to come with her. Everything made a lot more sense, but he couldn’t get over how unreasonable she had been. The Queenie in the past had cared about how he felt about things, his hopes, his dreams, his fears. Pregnancy making her desperate, he could understand, but would it also make Queenie so selfish she wouldn’t care about him anymore, just herself?

  
Tina’s eyes widened, disbelieving. “You mean Queenie never told you?”

  
“No.” He shook his head. “God, everything makes a lot more sense now, almost.” Nearly. Where was the selfless woman he had adored during their adventures in New York? What happened to his Queen?

  
Jacob continued to turn the news over in his head.

  
He was going to be a father. His unborn child was miles away, in the company of known murderers while it’s mother was being further lied to and brainwashed, undoubtedly.

  
“Your food is ready, Sir and Madam!” Blinkly squeaked, holding up the tray. It was filled with more pastries than he and Tina could eat combined, as well as two steaming mugs of tea.

  
“Thank Merlin,” Tina said, eagerly taking the tray and sitting it down on the floor. She nodded for Jacob to sit down next to her and ravenously bit into a pastry. Jacob grabbed his tea and took a sip. It was mark of how serious it was that he couldn’t even think about eating the delicious-looking pastry yet. His mind was too filled with the horrific thought of his son or daughter being raised partly by Gellert Grindelwald, Mr. “Muggles aren’t worthless, but of other value.”

  
If he was ever lucky enough to even meet his child, would they even think he was someone of value? Even if Queenie told their baby otherwise, he doubt that everyone else there believed the same as her.

  
Unless--

  
“Tina, are kids from mixed marriages--relationship’s like mine and Queenie’s--are they wizards?” Fear filled his voice. If the baby wasn’t, then they were just as danger of being othered as he was. Ordinarily, he would have been overjoyed at the idea of a magical child for the sake of having one, but now he feared his child’s life might depend on them having magic.

  
Tina glanced at him. Realization filled her eyes as to what he must be worried about. She quickly swallowed her bite of pastry to reassure him.

  
“Oh, Mercy Lewis, yes! Magic is dominant most of the time in those kinds of relationships.” Her face had its usual seriousness, and she looked sad. “You don’t need to worry Jacob. Your son or daughter will be too big of a magical asset to Grindelwald for him to hurt them. He’ll probably treat them like royalty to keep Queenie happy, at the very least.” She spat out the last bit in disgust.

  
The conversation lulled into silence, Jacob took a bit of the pain au chocolat, which was fluffy and chocolatey. Heaven. He hadn’t realized until now how hungry he was. Maybe it was the shock of Queenie’s betrayal or the fear from the amphitheater wearing off, but Jacob was starving. Maybe he _could_ eat everything on that tray. He took another bite of the puff, savoring the chocolate.

  
As they ate, more question filled Jacob’s mind.

  
“How did you know that Queenie was pregnant?”

  
Tina lowered her eyes. “Well, she was sick every day, for one thing. And I found the results from a checkup in our room the day before I left for Paris.”

  
“And you didn’t tell me?” It was hard to keep the frustration out of his voice.

  
“I thought Queenie would have told you straight away.”

  
There was was. Neither of them had assume that Queenie could be this secretive.

  
“We fought about it,” Tina said. “I asked what she would do. She… She heard me think that she had ruined her life. I-I left, well, angry.”

  
Jacob filled Tina in on his and Queenie’s fight in London. Tina’s jaw dropped.

  
“Queenie _did_ something like that?” There was a moment in which Tina picked her jaw up off the floor. “I’m sorry, Jacob. That’s not the Queenie I raised.”

  
“It ain't the woman I loved, either,” Jacob agreed, taking another gulp of his tea. “Queenie should have told me about the baby. Why--” he couldn’t go on for a moment. He lowered his mug, eyes filling with tears. “--why couldn’t she trust that I would have taken care of her and the baby? Not that Queenie can’t take care of herself but ah--you know what I mean, Tina.”

  
In that moment, he wished Queenie was here. He’d never had to explain what he really meant to _Queenie_. She always just _knew_.

  
“I don’t know,” Tina said, looking perplexed and yet thoughtful at once, like she was on a case, studying evidence. “But you know, Jacob, I think there’s more going on with Queenie than just her being pregnant. I raised Queenie to be kinder than this.” Tina sounded disgusted by Queenie’s betrayal, offended that Queenie had decided to abandon everything Tina had taught her.

  
“Queenie’s been acting like a child,” Jacob said. “We both know that isn’t her.” It was a comment filled to the brim with grief. Jacob tried desperately to scan his memories of Queenie, searching through each one of some kind of sign or reason.

  
_Why, Queenie?_

  
Tina’s eyes lit up and she jumped to feet, looking excited and driven, more like the Tina that Jacob was familiar with.

  
“What if that’s it?” Tina said. “What if this doesn’t feel like Queenie because--maybe she’s not right in the head--” Jacob winced, remember how he had twice called Queenie crazy. “Or maybe it’s not actually _our_ Queenie.”

  
Jacob slowly stood at as well, still trying to piece together what Tina was saying. “What are you getting at, Tina? I ain’t an investigator, slow down.”

  
Tina began to pace, a fire lit in her eyes. “The Queenie we knew might do something desperate if it was to protect her child, yes, but what if the Queenie we’ve been seeing isn’t herself due to some kind of magical alternation? It wouldn’t have been that difficult one day at MACUSA, if Queenie was exhausted from being out late with you, to offer her a cup off coffee spiked with something--”

  
“Spiked with what?”

  
Tina tugged at her hair in frustration. “I don’t know, that’s the thing! Something to make her feel more strongly that she should, something to make her unreasonable. I mean, pregnancy doesn’t give someone a personality transplant. Our Queenie would have cared that you were terrified in that theater.”

  
She stopped, frozen as her mind wildly swang from one theory to the next. Jacob waited patiently for Tina to catch him up. She pulled out parchment and a quill from her coat and, perching the paper on the wall, began scribbling like mad.

  
“Will you please explain to me what you’re doing?” Jacob finally said.

  
“Yeah,” Tina said, her tongue between her teeth in thought. “Yeah. I’ve got a theory, we just need to go to the library so I can confirm it.” Tina flagged down a house-elf. “Can you take us to the library?”

  
The elf looked delighted to help. She clapped her hands. “Take Liddy’s hands, Sir and Madam!”

  
Jacob, eager for answers, walked over to the elf’s right side and took the outstretched hand as Tina did on the left. The world went dark around Jacob and then reappeared. They now stood in a library lined with stacks as far as Jacob could see.

  
“Thank you,” Tina said hastily to the elf before she began to scan the shelves. Finally, her eyes landed on a section labelled **POTIONS** and she sprinted off in that direction. Jacob followed.

  
“What are we looking for?” He was eager to help Tina however he could.

  
“We’re looking for a book on Entitlement Elixirs,” Tina said. “Let me handle the books, though. Don’t know how they’ll react to a no-maj handling them.”

  
Jacob nodded and they set to work. Jacob walked over to the Es, figuring that was the best place to start. Finally, he found a book labelled _The Entitlement Elixir_.

  
“Hey, Tina,” Jacob said. “I think I found something.”

  
Tina was by his side seconds later. She snatched the book off the shelf, grabbed Jacob’s hand, and dragged him over to the nearest table. She sat down, Jacob next to her, and began flipping through the pages.

  
Finally, Tina’s eyes lit up and she began to read:

  
“‘ _The Entitlement Elixir is just what the name states--it gives the person it’s used on a higher sense of entitlement. Once under the grip of this potion, the drinker will be unreasonable, and willing to go to any lengths to achieve their goal, doing things they wouldn’t consider in their right mind. Symptoms include selfishness, desperation--_ ’” Tina inhaled a breath as she skimmed on. “--Jacob this is it! ‘ _Pregnant women should not be given the Entitlement Elixir, as the potion is stronger on pregnant women, equal to being given three doses at once._ ’”

  
“My God,” Jacob breathed. “It does fit.”

  
Tina continued to copy down notes on her piece of parchment. “And of course he won’t need to give Queenie a potion to make her do what he wants once the baby is born--he’ll have the child to control her with.”

  
Horror and outrage flooded Jacob at the idea of his son or daughter being used to control the woman he loved. _Queenie…_

  
“We got to leave,” Jacob said. “We have to go Austria and get Queenie back, even if we have to drag her kicking and screaming.”

  
Tina nodded. “She’ll be back to normal once she detoxics off the potion. Come on, Jacob. We’re filling Dumbledore in on what we’ve discovered, grabbing Newt, and leaving.”

  
They both got up and strode out of the library, new purpose in their steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Queenie’s characterization was... Puzzling? In this movie. Trying to hold out hope there is more going on with Queenie than meets the eye. In the meantime, I wrote this to explore several of my theories. 
> 
> Also, I've never wrote Tina before, so I hope I did a good job. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, there is a sequel! “Waking Up”—enjoy! If you like this series, subscribe for more Jaqueenie goodness to come in the future. ;) I’ve got so many ideas for them I worry I won’t be able to write them all.
> 
> Anyway, talk to me about how cute Jacob and Queenie were in FB1 or your theories about FB3 in the comments!


End file.
